


Kitten Vikings

by Bonniebird



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Cursed vikings, faes and legends. What could go wrong? When Hvitserk Ragnarsson enrages the fae, his mother Aslaug, does all she can to save them. A thousand years later they are found, cursed and in need of someone to save them.
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You, Sigurd (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Sigurd (Vikings)/Reader, Sigurd (Vikings)/You, Ubbe (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

If you hadn't seen the little one dragging it's around you might have driven straight past them. Four little sopping wet kittens were gathered at the side of the road, the biggest one was yowling at the littlest who seemed far too concerned with being spotted to pay attention.

"Hello there." You said softly. The pretty brown one rushed over and snuffled your pockets, the biggest strolled around you, sniffing and inspecting you while the second smallest just sat and stared. The smallest, an all black ball of fur, dragged himself over and made so much noise that you carefully picked him up.

"Now... let's get you somewhere safer." You muttered and carefully carried the kitten, who snuggled into you, to your car. The other three followed and all scrambled in. You drove to the nearest vets, explained what had happened, leaving your name and number before continuing home.

*******

"Hello?" You grumbled as you answered your phone.

"Miss (Y/L/N). I work at the vets you came into last night and I'm ringing to ask if you're able to come in." The voice made you rip back the blanket and scramble to get dressed.

By the time you'd made it to the vets the doctors had swapped shifts and there was a long, shrill, continuous yowling coming from the back. "Please say you're taking them!" One of the people on the desk asked as you were led to a room where the four kittens were in a crate.

"Will it be ok for me to take them?" you asked curiously, having entertained the idea so much so that you'd stayed up all night researching after having made a detour to the pet store on the way home.

"Sure." They smiled and checked all the paperwork. Safe to say several hours later you were sitting in your living room with four kittens sitting in a line staring at you.

"I should name you." You muttered reaching to pet the biggest, dark brown one. He rubbed up your hand, gently nudging your hand while letting out such a loud purr and series of pleased meows you thought he might vibrate.

Before you knew it the kitten that was a milky brown colour and had tufts of fur shooting in all angles, as if he'd just rolled around, bounced over, growling playfully at the biggest kitten who huffed but let you pet him too. He nibbled at your hand, nipping and licking while making a chattering noise.

After a while the little white kitten shuffled over curiously. The biggest sat and watched him carefully while you tried to untangle yourself from the other one who, despite your best efforts, was half way up your sleeve and making happy peeping noises.

The big one suddenly shoved the white kitten and you caught him in your hands, making a fuss and giving him a kiss which seemed to melt the poor kitten who was spread in your hands while lying on his belly.

The vet had told you the black kitten would probably not move much. So when you looked to the spot he'd been in and found him gone you started to panic. You'd shut them in the living room so he couldn't have gotten far.

You didn't notice he'd scaled the sofa and was watching you panic and look for him, brothers dancing around your feet, thinking it was all such a fun game. You lent your back against the sofa, hair in hands wondering where he could have gone.

When you finally figured out he'd dived forward and slithered through your arms with a wiggle, landing neatly in your shirt, tail tucked into one of the cups of your bra while his head rested neatly on the swell of your left boob.

"Cutikins, you can't stay there." You sighed and tried to move him. Your attempts were met with loud ear splitting wails and spike paws so you sighed in defeat and let him stay. Seeing your submission the other three hurried over, pawing at you as you crossed your legs and gathered them on your lap.

"Let's see. You." you sighed to the biggest kitten who looked up as if he knew you were addressing him. "Shall be Mr Fluffypants... but we'll call you Mr Fluff for short... You'll be Nibbles... Sir Nibbles!" You declared to the milky kitten who chirped and leant up to bump his nose with yours. Before you could Cutiekins paw shot out and batted his brother away.

"You'll be... pumpkin." You told the white kitten and you were sure Cutiekins snickered.

*******

The rest of the day was a blur of stopping a tornado of kittens from destroying the house as they explored and convincing Cutiekins to get out of your top and play. Each time you looked down to check if he was ok he was gazing up at you adoringly with large blue eyes and it was a little unnerving.

Convincing them to eat was the worst task of the day. Sir Nibbles gladly ate all four meals, Cutiekins stole what he could off your fork which impressed you more than anything because he was deviously quick.

Mr Fluff and Pumpkin both sat and stared, refusing their food, promptly joined by Mr Nibbles after he realised you were cooking them chicken. Once it was set in front of them they all scoffed it down. Except for Cutiekins who demanded to be hand fed small strips and made obscenely loud smacking noises as he ate, glancing at his brothers as if he was showing off as they all sat and watched.

Once they'd eaten you settled them into the big bed you'd gotten and snuck off. You rushed to get changed and climb into bed but when you got out of the bathroom you found the door had been opened and four kittens were all proudly spread on your bed.

"I guess you're all sleeping with me." You sighed, not at all upset at the thought. As soon as you lay down you were swarmed with kittens. Mr Nibbled tucked himself in the fold of the duvet that spread against the pillow next to you. Mr Fluff wriggled to snuggled against your thigh, followed by Pumpkin.

Cutiekins made himself comfortable by scooching as close as he could and resting his head on your chest, making you jump when he kneaded at your breast before settling to sleep. "This is going to be harder than I figured." You groaned.

*******

You woke up to something stroking your face and you assumed it was just one of the kittens. Until it dawned on your sleepy mind that kittens do not have well worked fingers or make soft moaning sounds. Your eyes shot open and for a moment you were frozen.

A young man with dazzling blue eyes was staring at you as he stroked your hip and stomach with his hand while he ran his bottom lip through his teeth and looked at you like you were his next meal. "Good morning stór kettlingur." He hummed in a tone of voice that would be hypnotic if you hadn't realised that you had no clue who he was.

You shrieked which alerted the still sleeping kittens to the man and all three rushed to him. Mr Fluff seemed to start ranting, which was crazy of course, but you didn't know how else to think of it.

"She will not throw us out! The only reason the last one threw us out was because Hvitserk could not stop eating and he made a mess." The man scoffed at Mr Fluff who sat down and stared at him.

"Wh... What're you... You're talking to my cat. AND WHERE IS MY CUTIEKINS! WHAT'VE... WHERE IS HE!?" You snapped, realising he wasn't on the bed.

"I am right here." He scoffed. Your eyes widened as he shrank into the kitten you'd already become attached to before turning back, using the blanket to cover himself. "We are viking. Well we were."

"Oh... My..." Before you could finish and start panicking Cutiekins slapped a hand over your mouth.

"I am Ivar. This is Ubbe, Sigurd and the idiot who pisses off fair folk." He pointed to each of the kittens, the last one he poked in the belly and Mr Nibbles looked as if he was pouting even with his tiny paws in the air. "Luckily my mother gave me a gift for safe travels, the only problem is I still have a kitten body most of the time."

"You... You... WHAT!" You gasped and he rolled his eyes, petting your check as he tutted.

"You are not very clever are you, stór kettlingur?" He asked and you just stared at him. "I suppose I shall do as Ubbe says and let it sink in before turning back... you can keep our kitten names but if you wish to speak to me like this I will not answer to a pet name. I am not a pet."

You watched as Ivar turned back into Cutiekins and stared at him, the same blue eyes watching you with amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fair folk... or fairy. A creature with mythical abilities." You muttered as you read through the first thing that popped up when you googled fair folk. Cutiekins or rather, Ivar, made a noise next to you and tapped at the laptop. "These things aren't real." You scoffed to which the cat's eyes rolled and twitched his tail.

Before you could continue arguing with the tiny cat you heard a coughing noise and you rushed off to see what was happening. Sir nibbles. Hvitserk. Was lay, yowling pitifully next to a bag of food he'd ripped into, his barreled little belly showing as he lay on his back.

"What'd you do!" You gasped and scooped him up. Ivar hissed and snapped his sharp little teeth as you fussed over Hvitserk and built him a little bed out of a cushions and tucked him up under a tiny blanket you found at the back of your cupboards.

You jumped when Ivar's little paw slapped Hvitserk's forehead and after several minutes of defending Hvitserk you picked him up by the scruff of his neck and his tubby middle before he started changing back and you yelped, promptly dropping the now six foot tall naked man.

"STOP DOING THAT!" You shrieked and he cocked his head.

"Well then stop ignoring me." He huffed.

"I did not ignore you, I am trying to take care of my cat. Your brother. The magic kitten." You gripped your hands in your hair and glared at Ivar who was pulling the duvet off your bed to cover himself and dragging Hvitserk, who looked alarmed at how quickly he was reaching the edge of the bed.

A crash from the other room made you sighed as you rushed to see what the other two had done. Pumpkin was looking at the dish that was normally sat on the coffee table while Mr Fluffypants was snuffling at him.

"Shut up!" Ivar hissed and you quickly ran back in to find Hvitserk yowling while Ivar glared at him.

"ENOUGH! I cannot live with a bunch of magic talking kittens!" You yelped and stomped out of the house chased by Ivar's objection that they were cursed Vikings and not kittens.

************

You went back home an hour later and slumped onto the sofa, closing your eyes and wishing your slight wish for mythical things to be real to vanish. So you could simply claim you were crazy and that a bunch of fairy cursed vikings didn't live in your house under the guise of seemingly immortal kittens.

"Ugh, this is awful." Ivar scoffed and you groaned. When your eyes opened you saw he was perched on the edge of your coffee table. Eyes rolling as he looked down at you.

"Well I don't have music intended for magic vikings!" You snapped and snatched the headphones off him.

"We are not magic. We are cursed." He huffed and pouted at you.

"Cursed by magic." You pointed out and he growled. "Will you please stop changing back because you're just all naked!" You gasped when you glanced at him and realised all he was wearing was your huge black leather jacket that had been handed down.

"Then have clothes made for me." He snapped. You winced and sat up.

"People don't. Have clothes made for them any more, you get them from the shop." You explained and he scowled. "Just... I'll order you some clothes." You grumbled and rushed to see if the tiny kitten you'd left in your bed was alright.

"You order me clothes but they are not made for me?" Ivar asked as Ubbe moved and snuggled into Sigurd to let you gently rub Hvitserk's belly.

Hvitserk licked and rubbed against your hand and they all sleepily snuggled around you as you leant against the bed. You yelped and startled them when you felt little claws digging up your leg as Curtains climbed up and plopped down in front of you, glaring at you while mewing.

"Will you stop, you're not hurt!" you huffed and Ivar cocked his head, licking at his back legs. "That's not what I meant, will you just. Let me check your brother is fine and doesn't need the vet and. You can sit in my top."

The deal went over very well. Especially after Sigurd tried to join and Ivar knocked him over. You gave up and lay down, tucking Hvitserk in your arm, Ubbe hissed at Ivar when he tried to stop him from snuggling against you, Sigurd joined him and they both lazily watched you warily fussing over the wailing kitten who's tubby belly seemed to be causing his discomfort.


	3. Chapter 3

The clothing you ordered Ivar arrived and he was less than grateful. "This is awful." He commented yet again.

"Well there isn't a shopping section for magic kitten vikings." You snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and glanced at his brothers who were snoozing on the sofa. "You said the Hvitserk had upset a fairy."

"Yes. He is a fool." Ivar said quickly as he gave you a bored look.

"Well, then why don't you just have this spell undone?"

"Because it is not a spell. It is a curse and It cannot be undone. As I understand, my home is no more so I will not be able to find the creature."

You sighed and thought over what he'd said. Getting up to find your laptop you sat back beside him. "Where did you live?"

"Kattegat." He answered simply.

After googling it you realised he was right. The place he existed didn't exist at all. "Surely there is a way out of it. What did you brother do?"

"He sat in the middle of a fairy ring and ate their mushrooms. They didn't have any other food for the winter so they cursed us." Ivar answered. You gave him a scathing look as you tried to make sense of the things he kept coming out with.

"Have you tried... growing mushrooms and giving them back?" You asked and this time Ivar gave you a look as if you were idiotic.

"Why would we try doing that?" He asked and rolled his eyes.

"Well what have you tried to get the curse undone?" You asked irritably.

"We tried to kill them."

You both stared at each other for a moment. The glare you were sharing finished suddenly as Ivar grunted and shrank back into his kitten form. He glared up at you from a pile of clothes.

"At least... you're staying human for longer." You offered hopefully. Ivar huffed and curled up.

****************

Ivar was woken by you scrambling around the bedroom, you vanished into the bathroom and put down three bowlfuls of chicken. Realising, as you plonked down each of his brothers, there wasn't a bowl for him. He shrieked and hissed at the top of his voice, stopping to put when you turned to him.

The purring stopped as soon as you scooped him up and set him in a giant handbag that was filled with his human clothes. He peeked out at you with his best scowl as you shoved on your shoes, grabbed a jacket and darted to the car.

"I found a man who has studied fairies and knows historical stuff about them. He doesn't believe that I have magic kittens cursed by fairies but he agreed to meet me." You explained quickly. Ivar remained quiet but narrowed his eyes to ensure you knew he still wasn't pleased. "I need you to turn into you, when I meet him. I'll see if he thinks anything can help and if you're good I will get you a meal, from the restaurant we're meeting at."

You pulled up in the car park and spotted the man waiting for you, when Ivar didn't answer and also let you pick him up, along with his clothes, and sit him on the back seat of the car, you assumed he was agreeing to your terms.

"Hello." You said quickly.

"This is the magic kitten?" The man asked quickly as he looked down at Ivar. "Doesn't look very magic."

At this point Ivar chose to change into his human form and scowled at the man. He began to splutter and had to grip your arm as he gasped.

"Did I kill him?" Ivar asked curiously as he watched.

"Will you please put your clothes on!" You hissed as the man seemed to calm himself.

Once Ivar was dressed and the man had calmed down he finally agreed to talk with Ivar. "How do you expect me to get inside?" He asked.

"Well... do you think these will help?" You asked Ivar. You showed him the old crutches you'd had from a few years ago. He inspected them and decided they would do for now. With A bit of help you all went inside and found a table at the back.

"Here, you can pick anything you want off there." You said as you slid a menu over to Ivar. You turned your attention to the man who started talking.

"I cannot read this." Ivar said as he waved the menu in your face.

"What?" You asked as you turned to him.

"I cannot read whatever this is." Ivar snapped and frowned at you.

"Oh. I'll just order what I think you'd like."

"No. You said I will have whatever I wish, so read it to me." Ivar demands. Reluctantly you read it out to him and he eventually ordered so much that the kitchen backed up.

"I think I have some books that might help. I am unsure if it will undo anything permanently. You say the others are stuck, they can't do this." He gestured to Ivar who was balancing a balloon on his nose, seeming impressed with himself when it didn't pop.

"Yes. They're stuck as kittens. Ivar, will you tell them man how you got like this?" You asked. When he ignored you, you slapped at his arm, causing the balloon to tumble away. He turned to glare at you when a plate of his food appeared which seemed to appease him.

"Well. We were hunting. It had been a few days and we had caught a lot of animals that we could cure to last the winter. But Hvitserk, my brother, decided he wanted to stray. He said he met a goddess who showed him where there was food. Special food. The fool had been tricked by A fae woman who wanted him, he ate her food so she thought she had him, but he trampled all over her ring and rushed back to us to show us. He had harvested all he could find and ruined the fae's crops. She just wanted a pretty mortal husband." Ivar explained with a smug smile as he laughed.

More food arrived and he turned his attention to that, refusing to add more until he'd eaten one of the meals. Another he tried but deemed it inedible and offered it to you. "After that we returned home to our mother and told her what had happened. She made some talismans to keep the fae from attacking us but only managed to make mine. We used to have the others but we buried them a few years ago."

"Do you remember where? I could find them, and inspect them. Perhaps even finish them for your brothers." The man asked quickly. Ivar frowned as he shoved a mouthful of food in his mouth and looked at you.

"Why would I want them to be human too? They need me because they cannot turn." Ivar said and seemed offended by the man's offer.

"But isn't it a step in the right direction. Do you really want to be a kitten forever?" You asked and he shrugged.

"You may look for them. I will draw a map." He said eventually. The man took Ivar's map and directions, descriptions of what he said. The man was sure a friend of his had the talismans in his private collection and would see what he could do about it. On the promise that Ivar allowed him to document him and his brothers, and write his story down. Ivar liked that proposal very much and agreed instantly.

"Are you really going to eat all this, I think they want to close and we don't want you changing in front of all these people.

"But I want the food. You have paid for it. Will they return your money?" He demanded.

"No. They'll put it all in take out tubs, for us to take it home and eat it." You said slowly. Ivar's ability to work Tvs and ovens but not understand the concept of a restaurant really threw you sometimes. You decided you should probably help him get up to date with the times.


	4. Chapter 4

You groaned as you woke up, surrounded by kittens, one curled by your head, one sprawled across you and the other lay spread on the other side of the bed. The loud blaring noise coming from the living room gave you an idea of what woke you. Soft mewls of complaints were made as you moved the kittens so you could get up.

Following the noise you found Ivar eating his mountain of leftovers. He laughed as he watched the TV. "These people are stupid." He said, making you jump a little. You hadn't realised he'd even noticed you. The kittens burst into the room, annoyed at being abandoned. Hvitserk made for the food immediately. Ivar snatched him up and looked as if he was about to just toss him away from his food.

"Ivar!" You gasped and rushed to snatch Hvitserk away. Looking down at the poor kitten you could see him looking rather sick and shaken. "You should be gentler."

"He was stealing my food."

Giving Ivar a firm look you took one of the boxes, Hvitserk munch on a bit of bacon that you relinquished to him and ate some yourself. "You know you can warm this up?"

"I do not care. I want to go outside today." Ivar snapped. He looked at you with a very hard glare. It was hard to take him seriously when he tried to be intimidating. He did spend half his time as a fury squeaking kitten.

"Fine. I need to go into town." You said wearily. I also need to buy something that isn't cat food for these guys. It feels weird knowing they're human and giving them cat food." You said. There was a pause before you got up to get ready because Hvitserk had flopped back and gazed up at you, The palm sized kitten was a whole viking and that just sketched you out.

Ivar had already picked out the clothing he approved of. He reluctantly agreed that he would help you pick out clothing for his brothers. On the condition that he got something he wanted. He had no idea what it was yet but he would let you know when he decided. Judging by his fascination with mordernday tech you could probably give him a cheap kids toy and delight him.

*********************

"Ivar?" You called. He'd vanished and you had a sudden dred that he had changed back to his kitten form and was drowning in a pile of clothes surrounded by shrieking shoppers. When you finally found him he was staring at a wheelchair. "You did not tell me you had chariots. Where are the horses."

"Chariots... horses... oh! It's a wheelchair. Here." You pulled the chair away from the othersand moved it so Ivar could sit, holding his crutches for a moment. "You can move around and..." You trailed off as Ivar fiddled with the wheelchair for a moment and seemed to understand how it worked. It was unnerving how he could learn some things so quickly while things, like a phone, had taken him days.

"This is what I want."

"Well that one belongs to the store but I'm sure I can find one online or a store."

"We can not take this one?"

"Well not the store owns it." You replied quickly. He frowned, nodded and took back his crutches.

"I will help you find clothes for my brothers." Ivar reminded you. The two of you walked through the store and Ivar pointed out things he and his brothers would like. He liked the pound toys that hung at the edges of isles and they found their way into your shopping trolley. He almost crashed the cart into you when you paused next to the bedding isle.

"If you're all going to be human again where will you sleep?" You asked, mostly to yourself. Ivar followed your gaze to the bedding isle and followed you in when you started looking at them.

"It might not work. You said people are not witches any more. So magic has stopped working? The gods do not help people any more, that is what the people on Tv said and... so your friend may not fix us." Ivar looked a bit confused as he spoke but his voice was firm. You understood what he meant. He petted your head as he pushed the trolly past you. There were still moments when you'd completely freeze up and freak out over the fact that there was a group of cursed immortal vikings living in your home. But looking at Ivar leaning on the trolly as he moved through the isles, looking curiously at things on the shelves, he looked normal.

You grabbed at a pillow and a spare duvet, dumped it into the trolly and went on to pay. Your phone started ringing and you almost jumped, scrambling to answer it. "Hello?" You asked quickly.

"Is this (Y/N)? I spoke to you about the viking?" A man hissed over the phone. You recognised his voice and let out a sigh.

"Can I help you with anything?" You asked quickly. You hadn't suspected that he would answer you so quickly.

"I've found an old text that mentions the ruins and one of your Vikings? I believe I've managed to fix one of the talismans and I should have the others fixed in a few weeks. I hope. I dropped off one of them at your home. I believe it is the one that a... Queen Aslaug was making for the Vikings Hvitserk." He paused and you hummed.

"Queen Aslaug?" You asked as the queue moved.

"Mother?" Ivar said as his head jerked around to face you.

"Aslaug was your mother?" You asked Ivar who nodded.

"That sounds right. I'll see if it works when I get home and try and get Ivar to open up a bit." You explained. He started listing off information he'd like to know more about and you fumbled through your bag for a scrap of paper and scribbled down what he was saying. "Thank you." you said before he excitedly hung up to research Aslaug more.

*********************

You made lunch as soon as you'd gotten back. Ivar sat next to your eating. He was delighted at the food you gave him. The bread was better than he'd had before. You laugh as he tells you about Kattegat, his mother and his father. You tried to jot everything down as fast as you could. The Talisman sat on your coffee table. Ivar had sulked around until you told him you could wait until later to see if it worked.

Ivar's face lit up as he recounted his battles and victories. He even named a few British Royals you'd learned about in school. He was mid way through telling you about his father's final trip to england when he suddenly shrank and vanished from sight. Angry mewling muffled out of the pile of clothes on the floor and Ivar pulled himself out. "Maybe we can figure out how to get your talisman to work. You said, tapping at the small necklace around his neck. It had never occured to you that the shrank and grew.

"I suppose we should go and get your brother." You said. Ivar hissed and growled until you put him on the coffee table, He promptly knocked the talisman onto the floor before flicking his table at you and crawling to where his sandwich had landed on the table so he could eat more.

The kittens were sleeping in a lump on your bed. Clearing your throat you stood awkwardly at the side. It was still weird talking to people who were cats. "Um. I think Hvitserk's talisman might work. If I could..." Before you finished Hvitserk wriggled out from the pile and hopped over to you. He rubbed against your hand and purred as you picked him up. Looking at the other two you paused. "We'll try and get yours working too. Don't worry." You gave them a cheerful smile. Ubbe peeped at you and snuffled Sigurd who started to put as he blinked at you.

Carrying Hvitserk into the living room you set him on the floor. Picking up the Talisman you knelt down. Ivar took a seat next to you on the edge of the coffee table, laying down as he glowered down at Hvitserk.You gently put the talisman around his neck and it started to shrink.

"Nothing is happening." You muttered after several minutes. Ivar made an irritable click as he peered down from the table. You stood up and sighed going to the hall to check the envelope the man had sent Hvitserk's talisman in. Nothing was in there so you headed back into the living room. Before you realised what was happening a tall, lanky, naked man had grabbed you, hugged you and kissed you square on the lips. Ivar was hissing and yowling until the man pulled away. He grinds down at you. "You must be Hvitserk." You said sheepishly.

"I am!" He said. He stretched and started walking around the living room. You rushed to shut the curtains. "It has been so long since I've been human."

"Well, humans still wear clothes!" You pointed out, grabbing at the bags of clothes you'd dumped by the kitchen door you handed him one.

"Oh." He said, sounding disappointed. He took the back and watched you curiously as you shooed him into your bedroom. "Will you help me get dressed?"

"No!" You said quickly and shut the door. Looking down the hall you could see Ivar straining to watch you from round the corner on the coffee table. "This is just going to get weirder from here." You groaned. There were several clatters from within your room but you decided to ignore them. Gently picking up Ivar you sat on the sofa, letting him curl up in your arms as you turned on the Tv and waited for Hvitserk to emerge.

"I get used to one and now I have to break in another viking." You muttered quietly. Ivar meweled and leant into you.


	5. Chapter 5

“Come then brother. See if you can best me!” Hvitserk called. He laughed as Ivar swung his sword. While Ivar struck with precision from his seat, Hvitserk danced around him. They went until Hvitserk grew bored. Both agreeing it was a draw though neither had kept score.

“I’m going to get dinner.” Ivar decided when Ubbe called out to them that they should return home.  
“I’ll check the traps before I join you.” Hvitserk said and Ivar nodded, heaving himself down off the stump he’d been sitting on. He drew his sword. Despite taking the area Hvitserk was wary of anyone who might attack him. The raid had gone well, far too well for him to deal with. Aslaug had travelled with them for this raid. Though she and her shieldmaidens planned to return home in the next few days. He was uncomfortable having his mother so close to danger. Though she would scold him if he voiced such concern. The light was starting to fade as he checked the first traps and found nothing.  
The last one was full. It had been set in a circle of stones and plants. In the lowlight they seemed to glow. The light of it was soothing and alluring. Shaking his head Hvitserk thought nothing of it. Taking the rabbit that was in the trap he dealt with the small creature quickly and reset the trap. Glancing around he decided he could take some of the mushrooms back too. He ate one as he walked back. There was a prickly feeling of being watched, wind whipped up as a chill ran through him. That something was furiously stalking him. Shrugging he ate another and headed for the camp.

As he got closer there was a shrill shrieking noise. Glancing behind him he was sure that he could see something less than half his height, looking at him. Eyes glowing with fury it looked like a man and yet nothing like one. It’s shrill voice spoke in words he couldn’t understand and blood began to trickle down his nose. Ubbe and Sigurd hurried to him as he collapsed at the edge of the camp. Ivar’s eyes were fixed on whatever was chasing him. A knife whipped out through the trees at it. Angring it further. Aslaug’s insistence that they stop did nothing as the brothers hurried after it. The sobbing mother had men carry Hvitserk into the main tent. She demanded stones be brought to her so she could craft them, berries and water to be mixed into paints and something to carve. Other men were sent out to find the brothers.  
Aslaug worked as fast as she could. The brothers were returned in the same state as Hvitserk, coughing up blood, delirious in seconds. “What is happening?” One of the men asked Aslaug as she chanted and carved.  
“Be prepared to leave. Immediately.” Aslaug hissed. The men hesitated but those who had seen glimpses of whatever had attacked the brothers were the first to move. Her shieldmaidens followed after them, leaving Aslaug to chant prayers to Freya as she placed the talismans she’d made around her son’s necks.  
“Mother.” Hvitserk coughed out.  
“Hush. You will be fine.” Aslaug soothed as she kissed his forehead. She could hear the cry of men debating if they should go back and get her. Hvitserk’s hand gripped hers.  
“Mother leave us. Go!” He managed to wheeze out. He pulled himself to sit up, weakly holding his sword in one hand. “We will be fine. You have begged Freya to protect us. We are brave warriors, she will hear you.”  
Sobbing she kissed each of her sons on their forehead, hugging Hvitserk, kissing his cheek as she left the tent, hurrying to the boat. She was pulled on as they sailed off.

The tent rustled. Hvitserk could see the shadows of something, more of whatever attacked him. He could hear their voices, it made him shiver. They clawed at the tent, slashing their way through though when they flooded into the tent they found four frightened kittens. The vikings were gone. They huddled together watching the creatures, pathetically mewling as they shrank back.

**********************

“Hvitserk?” You asked as you knocked on your bedroom door. He’d been a while. Having been quick to hug you and flirt with you. You’d assumed once he was dressed he would have emerged. Opening your bedroom door you found him sat, dressed, holding his brothers and speaking to them softly.  
“What creature are you. You do not look like the others.”  
“The other?”  
“Those things that nearly killed us.”  
“I’m just human. No magic, viking or otherwise. Ivar said a little bit about what happened. Something cursed you?”  
“No, our mother saved us. The gods saved us. I just… almost got us killed.” He gently petted the fur of the smaller kittens and sighed.  
“Well… those talismans seem to work. A little. Maybe you could help me make them a bit more permanent? Ivar tends to pop in and out.” You explained and smiled encouragingly at him.  
He sighed and stood, the two kittens in his arm leaning into him. You led the way back to your living room where Ivar was waiting, still tangled in his clothes. He made loud peeping meows, demanding some assistance.  
“He doesn’t stay a viking?” Hvitserk asked when he saw Ivar and smirked a little as the kitten swiped at him.  
“It gets longer each time but it’s only a few hours a day. I have a friend who is trying to work on the other talismans. The texts from back when you… back then aren’t to clear. It’s taking him a lot of research. He hopes he can fix them even if you’re stuck changing every now and then.” you tried to give him an encouraging smile as he sat down. Ivar spat out a his at him and you hushed the angry black kitten.   
“At least I get to be a man for a while. It’s been a very long time.”  
“About a thousand years. Give or take.” you pointed out. His eyes went wide and he started to laugh.  
“To think I am alive today. I will have so much to see and learn.”  
“Oh yeah, you will for sure. I can help you! I helped Ivar. He learnt everything pretty quickly. You said as you set Ivar on his seat. “Your brother was a quick learner I’m sure you’ll be too. You’ve been able to pick up the language and things right?”  
“Of course we all have. He won't get used to the other things though. He isn’t as smart as me.” Ivar said grumpily as he changed back. He was sitting naked on your chair, glaring at Hvitserk who was smirking at Ivar. “Look at this.” Ivar reached for the remote that was on the arm of the chair and turned on your tv. Hvitserk’s eyes went wide in awe.  
“If you help him, instead of being mean. I’ll get you something.” you whispered to Ivar with a firm glare.  
“You still, haven’t gotten my chariot yet.” He pointed out, looking at the way his brother was investigating your living room. “But fine. You shall have to get me two rewards.”


End file.
